An Odd Meeting Indeed
by Kitinelli
Summary: I wanted to do a huge fan fiction with loads of stories in it. I am using, Doctor who, Torchwood, The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Harry Potter, Merlin, Eragon, Skulduggery Pleasant, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and Pirates of the Caribbean (PAUSED)
1. Chapter 1- Doctor Who

**A/N I decided to make a Fan Fiction with a few of my favourite stories right now. The ones included are- **

**Doctor who, Torchwood, The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Harry Potter, Merlin, The Golden Compass and Warrior Cats**

Chapter one- DOCTOR WHO

(Inside the TARDIS)

'So, Rose… where do you want to go this time?' Asked The Doctor

'Well, Could we have a look around the TARDIS?' Asked Rose

'Oh Come on… That's a bit boring isn't it?' The Doctor replied

'Doctor, I don't care that you are 909 years old, if the TARDIS is infinite then you can't have seen all of it, Come on, think of what we could discover!' Said Rose

'Nothing is as exciting as the ever changing universe,' Said The Doctor

'Yeah, well you have a time machine, I am sure you won't miss much.' Said Rose

'Gosh… you suck, you know you really do, but I guess you are right… I haven't seen everything and I can always go back to it,' Said The Doctor

'Okay so, down this corridor is the Library, yes, it has a swimming pool in it,' Said The Doctor as he gave Rose a tour of the TARDIS

'Why do you have a swimming pool in the library? Won't the books get wet? When the TARDIS shakes won't they fall into the pool?' Asked Rose curiously.

'No, that would be silly, there is a force field on the book shelves. They can't fall off unless you physically pull them off, and I never have to worry about sorting them because,' The Doctor said as he grabbed a book off the highest shelf he could reach, if I let go, it will fly back to its spot' He said as he let go of the book.

'I guess that's kind of handy,' said Rose

'Yes, I guess it is,' said The Doctor


	2. Chapter 2- Torchwood

Chapter Two-TORCHWOOD

(Meanwhile)

'JACK!' Yelled Gwen as she tried to keep the door to the cells closed

'JACK! JACK! JACK! JAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!' She yelled frantically

'Yes, Gwen? What is it?' He asked as he and Martha wandered over after their talk of travel in time and space.

'THE WEEVILS ARE ESCAPING! SOMETHING HAS OPENED THE DOORS TO THEIR CELLS!' She yelled again frantically over the growling of the weevils

'Martha, go help Gwen while I sort this out,' said Jack calmly

'Yes sir,' said Martha

'OK, we may have a slight problem,' Said Jack sounding worried

'Jack, what is it?' said Gwen and Martha in unison

'Well, the Weevils aren't our only problem… we have no power, and we are definitely no longer on earth,' continued Jack

'What do you mean?' asked Martha curiously

'Gwen… you are going to have to do it the old fashioned way and twist the wheel on the door to close the locks. I can't do it from here as I said, we have no power,' said Jack

'I am a little busy keeping the door closed!' she yelled angrily

'I'll help,' said Martha as he rushed over to Gwen and locked the door with a great amount of effort.

'So…, now that that's out of the way would you mind telling us how you know we aren't on earth anymore?' asked Gwen

'Well, we have alien technology that gives us energy where ever we are on earth, now, since we have no power, I can only assume that we are no longer on earth.' said Jack.


	3. Chapter 3- Harry Potter

HARRY POTTER

(Meanwhile)

(Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood are training in the room of requirement)

'Is it just me or did we just move?' asked a scared Ron

'No, of course not, the room of requirement only changes not moves,' said Hermione matter of factly

'Well, I fear Ron may be right, I sense that we have moved,' Said Harry

'Oh come on when have you ever said sense before? Is your scar tingling? I still don't believe that stupid my scar is tingling so something is wrong thing,' said Hermione

'Yeah well, that's a little rude don't you think? How many times has he saved our lives? How many times has he saved the world? How many times has he defeated Voldemort?' said Ron no longer scared.

'Seriously guys there is no need to fight for my benefit. I really don't think there is any need,' said Harry

'OK, I think we moved..' said Luna Lovegood (A/N she only starts talking now because I forgot that she was supposed to be there… sorry)

'See Hermione, we must have moved, It's three against one,' Said Ron

'Just because you think that we have moved doesn't mean that I am wrong for goodness sake,' Said Hermione

'Well, I think we should find out what has happened,' said Luna Lovegood trying to keep out of the argument as much as possible.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood walked out the door to the room of requirement into the path of a very startled Rose and Doctor


	4. Chapter 4- Merlin

MERLIN

(Meanwhile)

'MERLIN!' Arthur yells in his really annoyed voice

'Yes, sire?' Merlin asks as he walks inside quickly

'There are specks of rust on my ceremonial armour! You are supposed to keep it clean!' Yelled Arthur angrily

'I am sorry, sire, I have been busy with all the extra chores with the plague and helping Gaius, Would you mind getting someone else to do your chores? I really need to help Gaius,' said Merlin sadly.

'I will decide what you will and will not do, as I am your king, but, since the plague is getting worse I will relieve you of your duty but you will have to make up for it later,'

'Thank you,' said Merlin gratefully as he rushed out the door down to Gaius's chambers.

Merlin rushed through the door into Gaius's chambers and ran over to him

'Sorry, I am late Gaius,' said Merlin apologetically

'It's okay, I am sure you came as fast as you can, now that you are here can you hold this for me?' Asked Gaius

Gaius passed Merlin a small bottle of bubbling blue liquid

'Be careful, it's hot' said Gaius

'I will, I need both my hands to protect Arthur from danger' Said Merlin

'Oh really? And when have you ever protected me?' Asked Arthur?

Merlin jumped in fright and turned around slowly nearly spilling the bubbling blue liquid.

'Careful, Merlin that potion is essential!' Said Gaius

'I think we are in need of some more herbs that I need collected from some of the more dangerous areas of Camelot,' Said Gaius

'Then you shall have an escort of- me, Merlin, Gwen, she is very good with a sword you know, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine. We can't afford to lose our best physician now, with the plague and everything, can we?' Said Arthur

'Merlin fetch five horses,' Said Arthur

'I will go and Inform Gwen, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine that their assistance is needed' Said Arthur

An Hour Later

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Lancelot and Gwaine were riding through the countryside when they came across a special grove of trees

'Ah, this is where the herbs are, beware of bandits, they like to hide here,' Said Gaius

'I'll check the stream,' said Lancelot as he walked into a large concrete wall and nocked himself unconscious

'WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS!' yelled Arthur angrily

Gaius looked at Merlin accusingly and Merlin shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5- Pirates Of The Caribbean

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

(Meanwhile)

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the foremast crosspiece (A/N Yeah, not much of a ship expert… I tried using diagrams but I got confused. I think it is supposed to be called _The yard for top mast sail_, But I have no idea) he looked over the open waters and was glad, he had his crew, he had his ship, The Black Pearl, how he loved that ship, he still hadn't forgiven Elizabeth for killing him, but he decided that she did bring him back. Captain Hector Barbossa on the other hand, well he definitely couldn't be trusted. Not only did he steal his ship twice, but he committed mutiny and tried to kill him. He would have to find some way to get him back for that. Maybe, strand him on a desert island like he did or, make him walk the plank, No, none of those things were good enough, he would have to think of something, for who was he? He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

'Jack?' Asked a voice. Jack cursed he had lost his thought.

'Damnit,' he muttered

'Jack? You are acting a bit strange…' Said the voice who jack recognised as Gibbs's

'Me? No I never act strange,' he said

'Well, the crew and I were wondering when we'd next make port, seeming as we have drunken the last of the rum…,'

'WHAT!' Yelled Jack 'No rum? Who is responsible for this…, absence of rum? He will walk the plank!' Yelled Jack

'Ah, that would have been you, Captain,' said Gibbs slowly

'We shall make port at the next well, port,' Said jack

'Yes, well, the crew have also been wondering why we have been travelling In circles…,'

'We have not!'

'Ah, yes we have captain,'

'No, we have not. You are just seeing things!'


	6. Chapter 6- Eragon

ERAGON

(Meanwhile)

Saphira landed softly on a soft spongy patch of clovers

'_There you go, little one, We are at Doru Areaba'_ said Saphira (A/N for this and future chapters _italics_ will be thoughts, there will be a lot of thoughts in this one as you know… they can speak telepathically and, you can only make sense of saphiras words when they are thoughts,'

_'I miss Arya,'_ said eragon sadly (A/N said as in… said telepathically, so… thought I guess)

_'I know you do little one,' _said saphira

_'You miss Firnen don't you?'_

_'Yes, little one, I do, I am no longer the last of my kind, but… he is the only dragon I have eyes for,'_

_'Saphira, I am sure you will see him again soon, we have a duty to do,'_

_'Yes, I know little one, I know, we must look after the eggs and restore the riders and the wild dragons,'_

_'Saphira,'_

_'yes little one?'_

_'how are we going to do it? We would have to fly back with an egg and fly it around the whole of alagaesia until it hatched then fly the hatchling and the new rider back with us,'_

_'hmm, little one I am not sure I could hold all that weight'_

_'we'll think of something in the morning I am sure of it'_

_'goodnight little one'_


	7. Chapter 7- Skulduggery Pleasant

SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT

Valkyrie Cain got out of her bed, she hadn't seen skulduggery in ages. But that did not matter. She had to keep Darquesse in check. Anyway, after all she had seen how could she go back to her normal life? A place she could age, a place with no dangers, a place without magic!

'No! I can't go back I just can't!' She said

'Is something wrong dear?' Asked her mother as she came upstairs with the baby in her arms.

'No mum, nothing's wrong. Nightmare that's all,' she said

'Oh, that's alright then, I just came to wake you up, its Little Alison's first day of pre-school,' said her mother Then it all came back to her, ,she remembered why she hadn't seen skulduggery, she hadn't seen him because she has cursed him for coming to her house

'WHAT IF YOU CAN'T KEEP CONTROL AND LORD VILE COMES OUT! WHAT IF HE KILLS ALISON? SHE IS JUST A BABY! WHAT IF HE KILLS MY FAMILY? IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN USE DARQUESSE TO SAVE THEM! SHE WANTS THEM DEAD!' as soon as she had said that she had regretted it. She saw the hurt on his face, the way he stood, the way he had stumbled back as if she had just thrown lava at him. 'Calm down Valkyrie,' he had said in a soothing tone, walking back over to her slowly 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!' she had said 'I want you to go away from Alison and my family I don't want them getting hurt like what nearly happened last time! YOU ARE UNCONTROLLABLE! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY!' and with that she had hit the last straw.

Skulduggery had raced out of her room, not even bothering to check if someone was looking. 187 years and her, just saying that had driven him mad again. He couldn't control himself he knew Lord Vile was returning. He had to get away. From his best friend, who he treated like a daughter, from his oldest friend Ghastly, who to him was like a brother, he hated it. He hated this bloody world sorcerers, we just live too long.

It had been 4 months. After finding about how china betrayed his family, it had become a sore spot. He thought he had gotten over it. But it had only gotten worse over time. I have to go back he thought. I have to talk to her. She is just scared. I would be too after that vision of her killing her family. She was strong but he knew inside that she would kill herself if darquesse even touched her family. Skulduggery walked back on the long path he had taken to the middle of nowhere. He had stayed away for long enough. He needed her and she needed him. That was just how it was. He had missed all the fun times he had had with her. He propelled himself onto the roof where her window was and looked in. there she was. Right there with her back to the window. It looked like she was crying. He climbed in through the window.

'Hello, Valkyrie,' he whispered softly. She turned around, and ran at him. For a moment he thought that she was going to hit him. But instead she hugged him and cried harder.

'I am so sorry! I really am so sorry! She started crying. I missed you so much. I am so sorry I never should have said that. She sobbed.

'It's ok really,' he said

'No it is not. I can't even imagine how much I hurt you,' she said

'It's ok I forgive you,' he said. She stopped hugging him then sat on the end of her bed. He walked over and sat down next to her. She told him all that had happened while he was gone.

A/N this one was longer because I really enjoyed writing this for some reason.


End file.
